The Power Of Love
by aGleekIam
Summary: This is my first FanFic! It's about BRAM's relationship and how they realize that they're supposed to be with their soulmates and not with each other. It's more focus on Sam and Brittany but meanwhile you will see more of BRITTANA and FABREVANS. Sam is Blaine's best friend so you'll also see a little bit of KLAINE. Hope you guys like it! Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – "Color Me Mine"**

Brittany and Sam have been dating for two months and their relationship has been pretty good. They spent lots of time together and had tons of fun.

"Hi Sam!" said Brittany with a big smile on her face.

"Hello sunshine!" said Sam with his eyes shining. He has been really happy for this couple of months. Sam has always liked her, ever since they kissed on a party that Rachel organized. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could go to Color Me Mine again. I loved that one time that we went there. It was so funny!"

Sam always likes to go to Color Me Mine but he honestly would like to have gone there with a person more special than Brittany. Actually he would have been much happier with that person. He just can't admit that he loved her more than he ever loved someone. _'You think too much man! Forget it! And that's the past and the past as gone, right?'_

"Sure! It sounds great!" Sam lied.

"Okay then! I'll go to my house to change my clothes. Do you want to come or are you going to stay here?" Brittany asked.

"I prefer to stay here in Breadstix." said Sam. "I'll go sit next to Blaine. He seems lonely…"

"Oh I see. He really seems lonely. Yeah. You should stay with him. I'll be back in like, one hour?"

"Okay. See you!" Sam leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. Brittany blinked a eye to him and left Breadstix. He gave her a small smile and went to check on Blaine.

"Hey man! How are you? You seem a little bit…"

"Lonely? I know… Kurt and I had this romantic and special moment on Christmas and since then I've never received a phone call or a message from him and I'm a bit worry." said Blaine with a sad face.

"Well, have you tried to call him?" Sam asked.

"Of course I had. I don't know what else to do. I think he doesn't love me anymore…"

"Don't be silly. He loves you no matter what. You more than all people should know that!"

"But I cheated on him, Sam. I think he will never forgive me…" said Blaine with tears on his face.

"Please don't cry. I'll try to talk to him, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine sobbed.

"Now I have to meet Britt. We are going to Color Me Mine." said Sam without enthusiasm.

"Didn't you guys go there last week?" Blaine asked.

"Yes…"

"You don't seem very happy about it." said Blaine. "Wait a minute! Isn't that the place that you went with Quinn?"

"I actually didn't go there with her. Before that I broke up with her because of the Finn thing." said Sam with a little of embarrassing.

"Oh, I see. And you aren't excited of going there with Brittany because you were supposed to go there with Quinn." Blaine concluded.

"Yeah, I guess that's it. I'm going now. Better not be late!"

"Fine, but you should solve those thoughts that you're having!" said Blaine.

"You should fix yours too!" Sam giggled. For him it was always easy to talk to Blaine. Well, how couldn't it be? They were best friends.

Sam entered on his car and start driving to Brittany's place. _'At least I'll have a good time. With Brittany I always have a great time. I just hope I don't think too much about Quinn. I have to get over her and finally move on.'_

**So this is the end of Chapter 1! For Chapter 2 we will see Brittany's thoughts of her relationship with Sam and we'll see where this relation goes! Hope that you guys review it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - "An Unexpected Call"**

Meanwhile, Brittany was headed to her house lost in her thoughts. She loves Santana since the day that they met. It's one of those loves that you should never let go. Santana is her soulmate, she just knows it. _'She's the unicorn that I fell in love with.' _

The only problem is that she really likes Sam and they had lots of fun together. They have so much in common and they understand each other. _'Well, Santana understands me too. And I understand her. Still can't believe that she broke up with me.' _And if Santana broke up with Brittany that means that she doesn't mind if Brittany moves on. _'That's what I did. I moved on. She should do the same.'_

When she entered in her house, the first thing she saw was a picture of her and Santana. _'I love that photo so much!' _She went to her bedroom and she saw Lord Tubbington.

"Hello Mr. Lord Tubbington." said Brittany. "How's your day going?"

"Meow." said Lord Tubbington with a sad face.

"Just because I took you away your drugs doesn't mean that you can't have a nice day. Sometimes your favourite things go away and you have to learn how to live without it, you know?" said Brittany trying to comfort Lord Tubbington. The truth is that she was talking of her own experience. _'I miss Santana so much.'_

Brittany lay down on her bed until she realized she had to change her clothes because of her date with Sam. But before she opened her closet, her phone started to ring. Who would it be?

"Hello?" said Brittany. No one answered. "Hello!?"

"Hi." It was a familiar girl voice. That voice was sweet and cute. That voice was from…

"Santana? Hi! Why are you calling?" Brittany asked with a big smile on her face.

"Actually, I just called because I wanted to hear your voice." said Santana.

"Oh, I see. I have to tell you something…" said Brittany with embarrassment.

"What is it? You seem sad…"

"Well, I actually don't know where to start… It's just that Sam and I… Oh! There's someone knocking at the door! Bye!"

"Britt, wait! We, the graduated, are going to Breadstix today and I was wondering if you guys would come with us?" Santana's voice was shaking. Maybe because of what Brittany was saying about her and Sam. She was about to cry.

"Sure! We'll be there."

"I love you."

"You know that I love you much more."

Brittany hung up. She went downstairs and opened the door. It was Sam.

"Hi. Are you ready to go?" Sam asked trying to seem and to feel happy.

"Actually, Santana just called me. The graduated are going to Breadstix and she invited us. I was wondering if we could go there to meet them." Brittany tried to make that phone call from Santana not to seem a big deal, but the truth is that it was. She was really glad that Santana called, she only didn't want Sam to notice it.

Brittany was waiting for that call for ages and she couldn't believe that it finally happened. There was only one problem. She wanted to tell Santana what was happening between her and Sam but she didn't have a chance to do it. How would Santana feel like when she finds out?

"I think it sounds great!" Sam was finally going to see Quinn and he couldn't be more excited. "So are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go!" _I just need to let Sam know about it before something bad happens this night. I have this feeling…' _Brittany gave a soft kiss on Sam's lips. "I really like you Sam."

Sam was not expecting that. _'I hope I don't break her heart…'_

They started to drive to Breadstix. When they entered there, they saw all the graduated in a table. Everyone was happy. Except one person… Santana.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review! I'd really appreciate it! **


End file.
